


And Baby Makes...

by DarkShade



Series: What Happens In Vegas [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Married Couple, Pregnancy, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: A year since their spontaneous marriage, Rip and Gideon find their lives are about to change once more.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter, Ray Palmer/Lily Stein
Series: What Happens In Vegas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504703
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	And Baby Makes...

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of total fluff.  
> All my medical knowledge comes from ER and Greys Anatomy, so I apologise.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“Gideon?”

Her mother-in-law’s concerned voice made Gideon pull herself off the bathroom floor and open the door.

“Oh dear,” Mary frowned when the door opened, “You don’t look well at all.”

Gideon gave a slight shrug, “Then it matches how I feel,”

Mary reached out and placed her hand on Gideon’s forehead, “You are slightly warm.”

“I’ve probably just picked up the bug that Jonas had a few weeks ago,” Gideon said softly, “Once Rip gets home, I’ll go to bed.”

Shaking her head, Mary took Gideon’s arm, “No, you should go to bed now.”

“But I need to make Jonas dinner,” Gideon protested as she was moved through the house to her bedroom.

Mary smiled at her, “I can fix him something to eat.”

“But…”

Moving her into the bedroom and sitting Gideon down, Mary cut her off, “I’m his grandmother, I can look after him for a few more hours until Michael gets home. It’s what I do,” she stopped Gideon protesting, “Now you get into bed and I’ll make you some tea to help settle your stomach.”

Defeated by Mary’s concern, Gideon changed into her pyjamas and slid into bed letting out a soft sigh as she lay back against her cool pillow. She’d felt unwell all day, but when she arrived home the smell of the baking Mary had been doing with Jonas made her stomach roll and Gideon barely made it to the bathroom in time to be sick.

“Rip?” Gideon opened her eyes surprised to see her husband moving quietly around their bedroom, “What are you doing home so early?”

He smiled at her, pressing a quick kiss to her forehead, “I’m actually late. You fell asleep.”

Gideon winced, “What about Jonas?”

“Mother stayed to look after Jonas,” Rip smiled, “She left five minutes ago. How are you feeling?”

Gideon shrugged, “Better just tired.”

“Then get some sleep,” Rip told her, “If you’re still feeling unwell tomorrow, stay home. Mother offered to take Jonas so you can rest.”

A smile touched Gideon’s lips when Rip slid onto the bed and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed and closed her eyes again cuddling into his warm embrace. Rip held her for a few minutes before pressing a kiss to her hair and leaving her to rest.

They had now been married just over a year and Gideon had never been happier. After the surprise announcement of their marriage at Lily and Ray’s wedding, they’d had a small ceremony and party to celebrate with their friends. The next year gave them so many firsts. First birthday Gideon celebrated with her new family, first birthday Rip and Jonas celebrated with her, their first argument (where Gideon returned to her apartment for a few days), first making up after their first argument, first Christmas, first New Year’s Eve. 

It had been a wonderful year during which Gideon adopted Jonas. The little boy insisted that he deserved a party to celebrate him getting a new mother officially. Rip agreed a lot quicker than Gideon thought he would.

Just over two months before was their first wedding anniversary. They’d celebrated by taking a trip to Las Vegas for the weekend. Rip surprised her by managing to get them booked into the same hotel and even the same room they’d had the year before. They made it out to dinner on the first night, had a drink in the cocktail bar they’d had their first drink in and then didn’t leave the room for the rest of the weekend.

Slipping asleep, Gideon thought back to the wonderful few days they’d had, just the two of them and realisation hit her.

She couldn’t be?

She was always so careful.

Except…

A weekend away with her husband…

Several days hidden from the world where they ignored everything outside their small bubble until they had to leave.

Gideon slid her hand onto her stomach, could she be pregnant?

Thankfully Gideon felt better the next morning when she woke up. Despite Rip’s concern, Gideon followed her normal morning routine, kissing him and Jonas goodbye before heading out to work.

Except she made a small detour on her way to the office.

The drugstore was barely open when Gideon got there, making her way to the right aisle she stopped in surprise when she saw a familiar face standing looking at the pregnancy tests.

“You too?” Gideon asked softly making Lily spin in surprise.

A hopeful smile covered Lily’s face, “I’m not sure. You?”

“Not sure either,” Gideon whispered.

Picking up another box of the same test she had, Lily offered it to Gideon, “Do you want to do the test together?”

Gideon nodded, “Yes. I haven’t told Rip my suspicions, not till I know for sure.”

“I haven’t told Ray.”

Taking her friend’s hand, Gideon smiled, “So, can we do this now or…”

“I’m off today,” Lily told her, “Let’s pay and we can find out.”

Thirty minutes later the two women were in Lily’s bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed holding hands as they stared at the pregnancy tests on the small table in front of them.

“That’s it,” Lily said softly when the alarm on her phone sounded, “Are you ready?”

Gideon took in a deep breath, “No.”

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked concerned.

“It’s just,” Gideon sighed, “This is not something I ever expected to want.”

Lily smiled, “But you want a baby.”

“With Rip,” Gideon whispered smiling, “Yes.”

“So, what’s wrong?” Lily asked again.

“I’m now afraid I’m not pregnant when I built it up in my head,” Gideon told her.

Lily hugged her friend, “Then if it’s negative you tell Rip how you’re feeling and work out together whether you start trying or not.”

Gideon smiled, so happy her friend was with her.

“Are we ready now?” Lily asked.

Gideon stopped her, “What if one of us is and one isn’t?”

Lily squeezed her hand, “Then we’re happy for our friend. Okay?”

Gideon nodded.

“Three, two,” Lily counter taking a deep breath and saying, “One.”

Together they reached out and picked up their test, checked the result before swapping to see each other’s test. Lily let out a squeal and grabbed her friend in a tight hug.

They were both pregnant.

“How are you feeling?” Rip asked the moment Gideon walked in the door.

She smiled at him, “Better.” Looking around Gideon realised it was extremely quiet, “Where’s Jonas?”

“Adam got a new computer game for his birthday and Jonas begged me to let him go to play it after school,” Rip shrugged, “I agreed. Adam’s mum will feed him for us and bring him home later.”

Gideon nodded, “That’s good because I need to talk to you. And it’s better if Jonas isn’t here.”

Cold panic filled Rip, he knew that this relationship was the longest one Gideon had ever had and part of him always worried she would decide it was over.

“Oh no,” Gideon gasped, obviously realising what he was thinking, “It’s not bad, Rip I promise.”

Relieved he followed her into the living room, sitting on the couch and waiting for her to join him.

“You know I love you,” Gideon said softly, “And this past year has been wonderful. Marrying you and becoming Jonas' mother was something I never knew I wanted. I can’t imagine life without you both in it now. Our lives changed so quickly last year,” she took a deep breath, “And our lives are about to change again.”

Rip looked at her confused, “Change how?”

Biting her lip slightly, Gideon reached into her bag and pulled out a small white plastic stick. Rip stared at her before looking at the stick and then her again.

“Does that…is that…” Rip stammered.

Gideon nodded, “I’m pregnant.”

Rip surged forward and wrapped her in his arms, “We’re having a baby.”

“We are,” she whispered before asking, “Are you happy?

Kissing her softly, Rip nodded, “Ecstatic.”

Gideon smiled as he enfolded her in his arms once more.

*********************************************

Rip was sitting in the car waiting for Gideon when she left the office. Sliding into the passenger seat she accepted his kiss with a smile. They were heading to the doctor for her first check-up and confirmation of how many weeks pregnant she was. If she had counted right, then she would be at the three-month mark which meant they could tell people and Gideon was both excited as well as absolutely petrified about that fact. Firstly, she wasn’t sure how Jonas would react even though Rip assured her that he would be fine and secondly was Mary, who Gideon knew would be happy but possibly a little too much at getting a second grandchild.

“Are you okay?” Rip asked when they stopped at the lights.

Gideon shrugged, “A little nervous.”

Taking her hand and placing a kiss on the palm, Rip smiled, “Everything is going to be just fine.”

“I know but…” she shook her head, “I’m being ridiculous.”

The light turned to green and Rip started to drive again, “You have every right to be.”

Reaching the hospital, Rip found a parking space quickly to Gideon’s surprise. The moment she slid out the car, Rip wrapped his arm around her, and they walked together into the building.

Gideon reached out for Rip who took a hold of her hand, squeezing it comfortingly as they waited for Dr Lewis to finish updating Gideon’s records before the ultrasound.

“Alright, Gideon,” Lewis said with a smile, “Are you ready to see your baby?”

Nodding Gideon gripped Rip’s hand tighter as the doctor raised her top revealing her still flat stomach.

“This will be a little cold,” Lewis said squeezing the gel out. Pressing the wand onto Gideon’s stomach, Lewis moved it around for a few moments before turning to them, “Okay, here you go.”

Awe filled Gideon as she stared at the screen, following Lewis as she pointed out everything that Gideon had no idea she could see on the image but, even though she couldn’t read it fully, Gideon could see her baby.

“How far along do you think I am?” Gideon asked, as Rip cleaned the gel off her stomach for the doctor.

Lewis smiled, “You’re twelve weeks along. From all the tests your baby is perfectly healthy, and you are just as healthy. I’m going to print out a copy of the scan for you, give you the pamphlets we give all pregnant women to read through and then you can both head home.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Gideon smiled at the other woman as Rip gave his thanks also.

“I’ll see you both soon,” Lewis told them with a warm smile. 

As soon as the doctor left the room, Gideon slid off the bed and into Rip’s arms relieved everything was fine.

Rip sat on the couch staring at the picture of their baby while Gideon was in the other room. 

He remembered Miranda’s first scan of Jonas, how they’d stared at the screen showing their baby with awe and terror. They’d never talked about having kids, and as both had been orphans, neither were sure they could raise a child.

Jonas however was the most perfect baby, and Rip had instantly adored his little boy. After losing Miranda, Rip never thought he’d fall in love again, never mind have another child. Gideon had changed everything.

He was so happy she’d persuaded him to go out for one drink that night in Vegas, because he had found something that he never thought he’d ever have again.

It was incredible how easily she fitted into their lives, although there had been some teething problems.

He hated remembering their first real fight. It was over something stupid and Gideon had been so upset she went back to her apartment. Realising he could lose the best thing that had happened to him in a long time, Rip headed to Gideon’s apartment to apologise, completely prepared to beg her not to give up on what they had. Gideon had forgiven him almost instantly but was in tears of relief that he had come to her. Rip realised at that point how insecure she was in their relationship because it was her first real one, so he made sure she knew how much she meant to him every day.

And now she was giving him a baby.

Gideon checked the clock, Mary would be bringing Jonas home in about twenty minutes and they were going to break the news to them both. Before that though…

“Hi,” Lily answered the call almost instantly, “How did your appointment go?”

“Everything is good,” Gideon told her friend, “And I’m three months pregnant. We’re going to tell Mary and Jonas tonight. How about you?”

Lily laughed, “The same. Ray is so excited about letting everyone know. I’ve persuaded him that we need to tell our families first but he’s going to invite everyone on Saturday night for dinner so we can reveal our news.”

Gideon chuckled amused.

“I was thinking we could reveal it together,” Lily told her.

“You remember my secret marriage was revealed at your wedding,” Gideon reminded her friend, “Do you want to share this with me too.”

“Yes,” Lily replied instantly.

Gideon felt tears fill her eyes, “We should let Ray and Rip know before then that we’re both pregnant.” She mused for a second, “Jonas isn’t coming on Saturday so why not come here for dinner on Friday? If anyone asks, then it’s because you felt bad Jonas couldn’t be included so I invited you to see him.”

“Sounds like a great idea,” Lily told her before sighing, “I’ve got to go, Ray will be worrying since I’ve been out his sight for more than half an hour.”

Laughing Gideon made her goodbyes hanging up just as she heard the front door open.

Rip caught his exuberant son in his arms, Jonas telling him about the trip to the science museum his grandma had taken him to. Gideon appeared from the bedroom and Jonas slipped from Rip’s arms to hug her too. Rip winced slightly at how hard Jonas flung himself into Gideon’s arms, but she hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

“Mother,” Rip called, “Can you stay for a few minutes? We have something to talk to you about.”

Intrigued Mary nodded, “Of course dear.”

“Jonas,” Rip called his son, “Come and sit with us.”

As Rip led his son to the couch, he pulled him up onto his lap as Gideon sat beside him and his mother sat on the chair across from them.

“Am I in trouble?” Jonas asked worriedly.

“Oh, no sweetie,” Gideon soothed, ruffling his hair, “This is a very good thing.”

She slid her hand into Rip's, and he could see his mother had her suspicions about what they were going to say but was keeping it to herself for the moment.

Rip hugged his son tightly, “Jonas, we love you so much and that is never going to change but soon we’re going have an addition to our family.”

Jonas looked at him confused, “How?”

“We’re going to have a baby,” Rip grinned, seeing the joy cover his mother’s face, “And you’re going to be a big brother.”

Jonas gave a small frown as he thought, “Where is the baby coming from?”

“The baby is in Gideon’s tummy just now,” Rip explained, “Where she’ll keep the baby safe and warm until it’s time to join us.”

Turning to Gideon, Jonas peered at her flat stomach, “Are you sure?”

They all chuckled before Gideon explained, “Right now, the baby is very small but will grow.”

“It also means you have to be very careful when you hug Gideon,” Rip told his son.

Jonas nodded solemnly.

“But I still need my hugs,” Gideon told him, smiling as Jonas slid across onto her lap for a hug.

Rip turned to his mother who motioned him to her, he smiled as she hugged him.

“I’m so happy for you, Michael,” Mary whispered, “And I will be here for whatever you both need.”

Rip smiled at her, “Thank you, Mother.”

“Would you like to see a picture of the baby?” Gideon asked Jonas.

The little boy gave a bemused look, “If the baby is in your tummy how can you have a picture?”

Rip smiled and sitting down, lifted Jonas onto his lap again, “It’s a very special camera,” he took the scan picture when Gideon handed it to him and showed Jonas their baby.

Gideon slipped away to get a drink of water while Jonas was asking questions about the picture of the baby. Standing at the door, Gideon watched Rip and Jonas together smiling at how wonderful a father he was. Resting her hands on her stomach, Gideon knew how lucky she was.

“I can’t thank you enough,” Mary said suddenly making Gideon turn in surprise.

“For what?” she asked confused.

Mary smiled, “For giving me my son back,” she glanced over at Rip and Jonas before continuing, “When Miranda died, the only reason he kept going was for Jonas. It was why I was so surprised when he returned from Vegas last year married to you. But you make Michael smile in a way I hadn’t seen since that horrible day.”

Gideon smiled, “He changed my life so much too. I never thought I would ever be able to love someone enough to be with them forever and I never wanted children. Then I met Rip. He gave me everything I never knew I wanted, a husband, a son and a mother.”

Mary hugged her tightly before guiding her back to the couch, taking her seat beside Rip, Gideon smiled enfolded in the love of her family.

*********************************************

Rip wasn’t sure why Gideon had invited Ray and Lily over for dinner since they were going to theirs the next night anyway, but she explained it wasn’t fair Jonas didn’t get to join them. Rip taking this to be pregnancy hormones considering Gideon had sobbed at an advert the night before, which wasn’t even a sad commercial, and he remembered Miranda’s sometimes odd decisions when she had been pregnant.

Besides Jonas was so excited that Lily and Ray were coming, so Rip shrugged and made dinner for them.

“Oh, this smells wonderful,” Gideon breathed as she entered the kitchen, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek, “I’m glad I married someone who can cook.”

Rip chuckled, “Was that your basic criteria?”

Turning him so she could kiss him properly, Gideon laughed, “Just a perk.”

The doorbell rang, interrupting them and Gideon headed to answer the door. Rip followed and watched, amused by how excited his wife was for some reason to see friends they saw practically every day.

“Hi,” Lily and Gideon cried in unison embracing the instant the door was open.

“Are we going inside or just standing here all night?” Ray asked amused from behind Lily.

Gideon moved back and let them inside as Jonas came running towards them. Lily hugged the little boy before letting him drag her into the living room. Rip turned to Gideon and wrapped an arm around her waist as they listened to Jonas tell their visitors all about his day at school.

“I’ll get the first course ready,” Rip pressed a kiss to Gideon’s cheek.

“In a minute,” Gideon took his hand and led him into the living room.

“What’s going on?” Rip asked confused as Gideon made him sit.

“Lily and I need to tell you something,” Gideon said, moving Jonas over to his father.

Rip lifted Jonas into his lap and glanced at Ray who looked as confused as he was.

“What’s going on?” Rip asked worriedly.

To his surprise, Gideon and Lily grinned while holding each other’s hands.

“We’re both pregnant,” Lily announced.

Ray stood, “What?”

“Lily and I took the test together,” Gideon explained, “We’re both three months pregnant.”

Rip laughed, “Congratulations.”

“You too,” Ray grinned.

Jonas stood looking at them all before asking, “Does this mean you have a baby in your tummy too, Auntie Lily?”

Lily chuckled and knelt in front of him, “I do. So, you’re going to be a big cousin as well as a big brother.”

Jonas gave her a thoughtful look before nodding, “Okay.”

Gideon hugged Lily again before Ray finally managed to get her in the car so they could go home. Closing the door Gideon smiled, resting her hands on her stomach happy that she would be sharing this experience with one of her closest friends.

Seeing Rip leave Jonas room she wondered how she managed to get so lucky to fall in love with this wonderful man and become the mother to an incredible stepson.

“He’s fast asleep,” Rip said seeing Gideon standing there.

“Good,” she wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you why I wanted Ray and Lily to come tonight but we wanted to surprise you both.”

“I have to admit I didn’t expect it,” Rip kissed her softly, “Come on, let’s go to bed. We’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

Taking his hand Gideon led him to their room, “True, but who said we have to go to sleep straight away.”


End file.
